


Orja

by plesiochronous (seshatnedjset)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshatnedjset/pseuds/plesiochronous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it turns out Chakotay is not the man he appeared to be, changes are in store for Tom Paris and the rest of Voyager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chakotay groaned as his alarm went off, and tried to open his eyes.

"Computer - alarm off!" he growled, and was relieved when the noise stopped. Finally peeling his eyes open he groaned again as he saw the time. He was due on the Bridge in fifteen minutes. He threw off his covers and stumbled into the bathroom, where he splashed some water onto his face. Contemplating himself in the mirror he knew he was in no fit state for a duty shift. His pupils were still dilated from the dose of Felisel he had taken the night before, his skin was pale and he was sweating heavily.

He could call in sick, but he'd done that several times already over the past few weeks - the Captain's threat to send him to the Doctor was something he needed to avoid. The Doctor would be able to tell straight away what the cause was, and he'd lose everything. No other choice then, but to put into action the rather crazy plan he'd been considering. He splashed some more cold water onto his face and called for his slave.

"Orja!" Hearing his shout, the slave jumped up from her position beside his desk and hurried into the bathroom. One look at her master was enough to know he'd overindulged in his favourite relaxation method again, and was not going to be able to show his face today.

"Yes, master?"

"Orja, we will be putting the plan into action. You will take my duty shift. You've had enough practice here, you know how to act. Don't fail me." Chakotay narrowed his eyes. "If they catch you, I will deny all knowledge of you, and you'll be put to death as an intruder. Do you understand?"

Orja inclined her head, and Chakotay watched as her form shimmered before him, appearing to grow several inches, her features blurring and reforming as his own. Though it was something he'd seen many times, it always seemed strange.

"Now, go to the bridge. Do nothing to arouse suspicion." Chakotay watched as Orja walked out the door, spared a moment to wish for luck from the Spirits, and headed straight back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Paris made a minor course change to avoid the gravitational pull of a nearby star system and frowned to himself. Something felt odd on the bridge today, but he couldn't put his finger on just what it was. Shifting slightly in his seat he tried to ignore the feeling, but as his shift dragged by his unease grew.

Stretching his arms above him, Tom glanced over at Harry manning Ops, but his friend just grinned at him and showed no sign of concern. Turning his head the other way, he watched Ayala tapping away at the Security console with a bored expression that you'd never see on Tuvok's face. There didn't seem to be anything amiss there either. Sighing, he swivelled his chair round to look at the Captain and Chakotay - knowing he'd get some kind of comment from one of them. Probably the Commander telling him off for fidgeting again, as had already happened twice that day. He smiled apologetically at the Captain who raised her eyebrows at him, then looked over to Chakotay ready for a dressing down. He wasn't disappointed. 

"Mr Paris, I think you'll find you are facing the wrong way - the helm is behind you." 

"Sorry, Commander" Tom replied, and went to turn back when Chakotay seemed to flicker in front of his eyes. Frowning he looked again, and it was like a double image - he could see Chakotay sitting there, but there was someone else there too. He stood up and moved closer, ignoring the questioning looks from the rest of the bridge crew.

"You're not Chakotay" he accused, as the figure before him flickered again. "Who are you?"

"Mr Paris?" the Captain questioned, looking between her XO and chief pilot. 

"Captain, I don't know who this is, but it isn't Chakotay" Tom explained.

"Of course I'm Chakotay" the figure responded. "Stop messing around and get back to your station Lieutenant Paris." 

Tom paused momentarily. It certainly sounded like Chakotay, but Chakotay was normally more solidly there. 

"You're not Chakotay." Tom repeated. "Captain, he's flickering like a bad hologram. It might look like the Commander, and sound like the Commander, but I'm telling you, it's not Chakotay."

The Captain looked between the two again, and made a decision. 

"Mr Ayala, get a security team to the bridge" she ordered. Tom was relieved when Ayala did so, drawing his phaser to aim at the not-Chakotay. Within moments two security officers arrived, accompanied by Tuvok.

"Tuvok, I didn't mean to interrupt your day off" Captain Janeway apologised. "Mr Paris here seems convinced that Commander Chakotay is not Commander Chakotay." Tuvok looked at Tom and raised his eyebrow. Tom was certain that Tuvok was thinking he had gone nuts when the man spoke, surprising everyone on the bridge.

"Indeed it is not the Commander, though whoever she is she's projecting a very strong telepathic image of him. What led you to realised it was not Commander Chakotay Mr Paris?" Tom gaped for a second before explaining the flickering of the image he had seen.

"Interesting" Tuvok replied. "I was unaware you had any telepathic abilities."

"Nevermind that now" Janeway interjected. "There are more pressing matters at hand. Please have our guest escorted to the brig. Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is on the Bridge" the Computer's voice declared. 

"Computer, locate Commander Chakotay's bio-signature" Tuvok requested, after exchanging a glance with the Captain.

"Commander Chakotay is in his quarters."

Captain Janeway sent Tuvok to check on Chakotay, then resumed her seat, and signalled Tom to return to his. It was clear to all on the bridge that she was torn between remaining for her duty shift, checking on Chakotay and interrogating the imposter. Indeed, it was only a short time before she stood. 

"Lieutenant, you have the bridge" was all she said before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor to Captain Janeway" - the Doctor's call came as she got off the turbolift to let her know Commander Chakotay had arrived in sickbay. "He's unconscious, he'd been drugged, but he should be fine. The drugs have been metabolised so there's not much I can do apart from let him sleep it off."

"Very well Doctor, please let me know when he comes to." Captain Janeway allowed herself a sigh of relief at the news before resuming course for the brig.

A green-skinned woman was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the cell when she walked in. Tuvok was waiting for her, and she nodded a greeting at him as they moved to stand in front of the force field. 

"Captain,I must inform you that this is not the true appearance of this individual, but another telepathic projection." 

Janeway glanced up at Tuvok, and when she looked back there was a young child clutching a teddy bear standing in the cell. 

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice automatically softening in the face of the child, though she was aware this was probably just another deception. 

"I am Orja." The reply was quiet, soft, but certainly not that of a child.

"Orja? Is that your name? Or your species?" 

"It is what I am." The captain sighed at this less than clear response. 

"How did you get on board?" Tuvok interjected.

"Magic." 

"Magic? What sort of magic?" Janeway asked.

"I was there, and then I was here." She clarified, and Janeway and Tuvok realised she meant some kind of transporter. 

"Alright, " Kathryn said, "how long have you been here?" She was met by silence, followed by an "I don't know."

"Just roughly then, has it been hours, days, weeks, months?"

"Yes" the girl replied, and Janeway was about to demand a better answer when one was given. "All of those, hours, and days and weeks and months. " Janeway and Tuvok exchanged a shocked look. 

"Where have you been all that time?" Tuvok asked. 

"I can't say" was the only reply to that and to the next few questions they asked about what she was doing there, and why she'd impersonated Chakotay.

Janeway was getting frustrated at getting nowhere. It was also disconcerting not knowing who she was really talking to.The image of the child had been replaced with what could almost be a female version of Tom Paris. 

"Would you stop this projecting please. I would like to see what you really look like." 

Moments later Janeway was looking at a very frightened young humanoid woman. She looked over to Tuvok who inclined his head to indicate that this was indeed her true image. She was dressed in a shapeless tunic, long hair, quite skinny, bruises scattered her arms.

"Thank you Orja." Captain Janeway smiled at the girl. "We'll be back with some more questions soon - in the meantime well get some food sent in for you."


End file.
